Skiller2o99's Godzhell Guide
Skiller2o99's Godzhell Guide This is a simple guide that will give you helpful hints on Godzhell. Created by Skiller2o99 AKA: The Owner of Godzhell Wiki. Useful Teleports Desert Treasure Reward Shop - type ::tele 03233,09317 and press enter. The General in Godwars - type ::tele 03850,03830 A place in the Wilderness next to "G" where you can kill the people inside with a Saradomin Staff, an Ancient Staff, a Master Wand, or Magic - type ::tele 03056,03948 A place with many monsters, including all six of the Barrows Brothers - Type ::tele 03088,09960 The chest where you claim a red key from the Barrows Minigame - Type ::tele 03045,03751 Trading/Items How to trade items that say "you cannot trade this item." - Right click and click offer X, then type in 1. It will go into the trade screen. Scamming - Once you have accepted, right click the item you wish to keep and once you are in the second trade screen, click remove ALL. You will get all of that item back while getting the other players items. You can have up to 2,147,000,000 of an item. Best Weapon - Armadyl Godsword. Best way to kill people - Wear a 'perfect' ring with a Master Wand. Never sell anything for a Bandos Godsword, because it will disappear after you wear it for a short amount of time. They are easy to get as well. Don't trade people you don't trust... EVER! If you want a good item someone is offering, sort of Dupe, but don't trade your items to your items to your account, just trade your best items to the other player to get their item, then give that item to your active account, and log out on your duped account. Training Fishing - Fish: Shrimps until 70, Sharks until 90, and Manta Rays until 99, or until you "max out" fishing exp. Cooking - LOL... People have complained about this taking weeks... Just cook like 2 or 3 loads of Manta Rays from level 1 to 99 LOL! Thieving - Simple order: General Stall until 30, Magic Stall until 80, Gem Stall until 99, Silk Stall to max out your EXP. Mining - Mine Copper until 30, Coal until 85 and Rune until 99. Smithing - Rune... All the way... Magic - Set an autoclicker or click constantly on the Trollheim Teleport on Normal Magicks. Herblore - I have no idea atm... I'll put this in whenever i get my Herblore up. Leave a message on my talk page if you would like me to add another guide. --Bobthechickenpea 02:19, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Monsters that Attack you Without You Attacking Them. Thrower Troll - Found during Desert Treasure. Ice Wolf - Found during Desert Treasure and while at Godwars. Kamil - Found during Desert Treasure/going to the Godwars General. Ghast - Found during Desert Treasure. Dessous - Found during Desert Treasure. Damis (Form One) - Found during Desert Treasure. Damis (Form Two) - Found during Desert Treasure. Smokedevil - Found During Desert Treasure Fareed - Final Boss in Desert Treasure. King Black Dragon - KBD Lair, Mod Island. Kalphite Queen - ::kqueen The Aggressive Monsters' Average Hits. Thrower Troll - 20-30 Ice Wolf - 20-40 Kamil - 30-50 Ghast - In the 30s. Dessous - 20-30 Damis (Form One) - 10-20 Damis (Form Two) - 40-50 Smokedevil - 1 Fareed - 30-40 King Black Dragon - 20-50 Kalphite Queen - 1-5